This study will evaluate in patients who have already received mixed autologous lymphokines the safety and efficacy of intravenous recombinant IL-2 administered intravenously, as decided by regression of metastases, increases in cytotoxic lymphocyte activity in vitro, and the detection of even larger numbers of cytotoxic T cells in biopsies of lesions.